<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too much potion by indivisible_soup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495581">Too much potion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup'>indivisible_soup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night Harry and his roommates were returning from a party that was more or less a light F/M orgy. They were tired and thinking of going straight to their beds as seemingly out of the blue Seamus decided to ask Harry for a blowjob.</p><p>8th year.<br/><b>Added two chapters.</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seamus Finnigan/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Too much potion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p># Harry and Ginny aren't together. Ron and Hermione are.<br/># This Party/orgy most likely won't play any role besides being an initial setting.</p><p>"Haven't you had enough?" asked Ron smirking, pointing at Seamus' hard cock that bobbed at each step.</p><p>It was after two in the morning and four of them, because Dean hasn't returned to Hogwarts, were returning back to their room in various state of undress and a bit tipsy; Seamus was the only one who was completely naked, not in the slightest concerned with that as he always has been - throughout the years when he was caught wanking, it was the other party that felt flustered instead of him.</p><p>"That's because I'm on virility potion and easily could've gone another one-two times. But nooo... It's late and bla-bla-bla..." Seamus said, finishing in mocking girlish voice, no doubt trying to sound like THE authority in Gryffindor - this year's Head Girl of Hogwarts - Hermione. Even with her tits on full display she had no problem making them listen to her this year.</p><p>"No, it's because you drank too much of it," said Harry. "It is stated on the label not to drink more than -"</p><p>"Ah, that's just a suggested dose," said Seamus dismissively.</p><p>"Well, then go about now with your suggested dose..." replied Harry smirking.</p><p>For Harry and Ron this "Party", as everyone who knew about it called it, was a big revelation, it was an old tradition in the last year between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw; the other two were enjoying it for their second last year, though it wasn't as wild last year for obvious reasons. Funnily enough Hermione did know about it since her sixth year. After all, to hold the tradition going somebody had to be brought in earlier, which was Hermione and one Ravenclaw.</p><p>At Gryffindor tower there was a smaller common room accessible only for the students on their last year besides a few exceptions. It was known to be a refuge for the hard working students who wanted to get away from pestering others and study for their NEWTs. And obviously nobody below seventh-years knew about what happened in there besides studies on some dedicated days.</p><p>Now nobody even knew when the Party became what it was now. Every Friday at around 9 at night a queue of willing Ravenclaws was smuggled in while disillusioned. It rarely took more than 30 minutes before somebody got naked.</p><p>All four of them were too lazy for a shower as always on such days, so the most sober of them - Neville, as usual, cast on each a simple cleaning charm.</p><p>Seamus was about to put on his pyjama-bottoms and looked at himself - he still had an erection that didn't look like going anywhere.</p><p>"Harry," said Seamus standing up, "you've been lapping up cum off Hermione as if it were honey. If you liked it so much, want some straight from the source? I'm sure it won't take long."</p><p>Harry froze and his cheeks reddened, hardly believing what he just heard as he stared at fully naked Seamus standing before him in the dim light.</p><p>Everybody got still, waiting for the response, expecting to laugh it off most likely. But Seamus just stepped closer to Harry. "So?" Seamus gently stroked the side of Harry's face with his knuckles and shuffled even closer, holding his hefty cock in his hand as its tip was now mere inches from his face. "Wanna?"</p><p>Harry made an attempt to answer, but words got stuck in his throat. Seamus misconstrued Harry's half-open mouth and gently pushed the tip of his cock against Harry's parted lips.</p><p>Harry shuddered at that and his jaw widened as if on its own. Seamus without hesitation slipped his cock forward, feeling as it softly grazed on the parting teeth. A second later Harry's lips made a tight seal just where the spongy head ended. His mouth, without any conscious thought from him, as if by instinct alone, began working slowly - cheeks hollowed a bit as he began to suck.</p><p>It took Harry another few seconds to finally realize what he was actually doing as he slowly bobbed his head back and forth and right at that moment Seamus said triumphantly, "I knew it!" Harry raised his eyes at that, looking up as a guilty puppy, his lips gliding over the throbbing organ non-stop.</p><p>Harry had no doubt that his other roommates were staring at him with shocked eyes, even though he didn't dare to look sideways to make sure. The question about pulling away wasn't even there, he was just unable to stop as if being compelled; alcohol still coursing through his veins surely was partially to blame. But mostly - what was the point of stopping midway if most damning thing - having Seamus' cock in his mouth - has already happened? So Harry went on.</p><p>Real cock, Seamus' actual cock, was in his mouth. Nothing in this night full of sex with witches suggested that it will end like this. Just an hour ago while getting a handy he was wistfully watching as one witch from Ravenclaw, who was known for her love of blowjobs, was giving one to her housemate. Harry liked to imagine himself as her in particular because of the incredibly sexy way she approached it.</p><p>An audible sigh from above spurred Harry on. Harry wanted to grab the shaft, but something was stopping him, as if doing it would finalize the fact that he was indeed giving a blowjob.</p><p>"Can you take it deeper?" asked Seamus. Harry knew that he could - he never had a real cock in his mouth before today, but he practiced with a dildo religiously in hopes of some day to get an opportunity similar to this, at least that was the reason he justified it to himself at the start. Not getting a clear indication of an answer Seamus added, "Mind trying?"</p><p>Harry shook his head hesitantly this time and Seamus pushed forward immediately, but slowly, making Harry's throat glurk as the cockhead hit the back of his mouth. Just as Harry realized how incredibly embarrassing it sounded, Seamus already pulled a little back and then again made Harry produce this distinct glurking sound. Then again. And again.</p><p>Harry didn't remember putting his hands on Seamus' hips, but caught himself squeezing them a little as Seamus with slow thrusts pushed his not-so-small cock deeper and deeper into his throat.</p><p>"What a good boy you are..." said Seamus, combing through Harry's hair as he was giving Harry a little respite.</p><p>Harry once again was able to look up, meeting Seamus' eyes he slowly munched on the cockhead, stroking its underside with his tongue. But soon Seamus again pushed with his hand on the back of Harry's head.</p><p>Seamus' cock was very similar to the dildo he practiced with, and it wasn't a coincidence, but it didn't bend as readily despite being much less rigid than it was at the night's beginning. Still, Harry took it without a hint of complaining even in his own thoughts as Seamus was slowly thrusting.</p><p>Harry has been imagining similar situations so often, and now it was finally happening, he was ecstatic. The presence of his other roommates was already forgotten. All that mattered was this throbbing mass sliding over his tongue.</p><p>Seamus still was going quite slowly, as if testing the waters.</p><p>Harry's eyes rolled back as his nose got pressed into the pubic area for the first time. Harry made swallowing motions, massaging the cock and easing it for himself.</p><p>"Merlin, you look so cute with my cock in your mouth." Harry's cheeks again flushed crimson. "I'll fuck your mouth for a bit now, okay?" Harry nodded, his cheeks blazing from the wording, which only made Seamus smile widely.</p><p>Seamus put his second hand over the back of his head and started to thrust slowly. It wasn't much different from what he was doing for previous few minutes, maybe a bit more energetic. Harry liked how careful Seamus was; he always hated having his hair pulled even a little, it always reminded him of his "loving" relatives.</p><p>Soon there thrusts became faster, but Seamus still was giving him enough breathing time. Harry liked being manhandled like this.</p><p>"Merlin... Almost there," he mumbled as his movement became more erratic.</p><p>Seamus didn't hold through more than a dozen of strokes as he pulled back just a moment before the first spurt of semen hit the back of Harry's mouth. Harry felt as the pungent taste enveloped his tongue as a few more feeble spurts of cum splashed right on it.</p><p>Seamus sighed deeply. "As promised - straight from the source..."</p><p>Harry has seen Seamus ask this of witches, so he opened his mouth and titled his head back. He didn't dare to pull out his tongue fearing that some might escape, it wasn't much, considering that Seamus came a number of times today, but still Harry relished in it - the first semen that he worked for before tasting it. It didn't occurred to Harry that in this light Seamus wasn't able to see it at all. Harry gulped, swallowing the meager load.</p><p>"Merlin, Harry, this was brilliant!"</p><p>Harry stopped gripping Seamus' hips as he stepped back, and that made Harry finally remember where he was and that they weren't alone.</p><p>Neville and Ron had almost the exact same thought - "WTF" as Harry got up from his bed and without meeting anyone's eyes hurried to the bathroom with an evident tent in his pyjama-bottoms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bathroom talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry breathed out as he saw that it was pyjamas-clad Seamus and not one of the other two that closed the bathroom door behind himself.</p><p>"Going to spend here the night or what?" he said and leaned on the opposite wall. Harry shrugged without looking up. "Well, in here" - Seamus motioned with his hand - "a bed for one can fit. Know how to conjure one?" Harry looked up with annoyance. "Everybody's already asleep. Well, at least they appear so. So you -"</p><p>"What did they say? I mean to THAT."</p><p>"Mmm... Nothing? Looked confused though and went straight to sleep. ... Merlin, I wish I knew that you were like this long ago..." Harry blushed as Seamus sat down on the floor, facing Harry. "How come others knew and I didn't?"</p><p>"They didn't," he mumbled.</p><p>"Well, it's obvious that nobody from our room was aware about it, but you know how open I'm about stuff."</p><p>"I didn't know that you were THAT open."</p><p>"Well, somebody did know that you... Do that. After all it wasn't the first time you went down on a bloke."</p><p>"It was. I've never given a blowjob before."</p><p>"Get out of here... It can't be."</p><p>"It can!"</p><p>"You were quite good. I mean, you didn't even gag. Nobody's -"</p><p>"No, I'm telling the truth."</p><p>"Yeah-yeah... You don't have to tell me who you did it with if you don't want, but don't bullshit me."</p><p>"I'm not lying!"</p><p>"Alright... Stick to it if you want."</p><p>"I... I practiced with a toy."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Harry without a word pulled out his wand and conjured a semi-transparent pinkish dildo. "Like this."</p><p>Seamus grinned, leaned forward and snatched the floating in the air dick. He almost dropped it from surprise. "It's hot!"</p><p>"Part of the spell. Just so it's closer to the real thing, so it has normal body-temperature."</p><p>Seamus swang it about playfully watching if flop and bend easily. "It's quite big."</p><p>"About your size."</p><p>"Huh?" Seamus put it to his crotch. "Yeah... Seems like it. Up close it looks bigger though." Harry just shrugged. "So, you've been sucking on it?"</p><p>"Something like that."</p><p>Seamus slapped his forehead with his free hand. "That's why you take your wand with you to showers! And claimed that it was because Moody said not to be without a wand!"</p><p>"Fake Moody. And he was right. It's not like I do it every time I take showers."</p><p>"Wait! So that means that you were doing this for years?!" Harry nodded. "That's a lot of practice."</p><p>"I did it not just for practice of course."</p><p>"What for then?"</p><p>"Just for the sake of it and nothing else. I mean, fake cock is better than no cock at all. Just close my eyes and pretend there's... Ehm... That there's somebody behind it. You of all people should understand this."</p><p>"Me? Why me?"</p><p>"Because you're like me."</p><p>"In what way?"</p><p>"Don't play dumb, okay? You like both wizards and witches."</p><p>"Huh? No, I don't."</p><p>Harry squinted at him. "Oh, come on, you don't have to pretend after getting a blowjob from me."</p><p>"I'm not pretending. I don't mind getting my cock sucked by a bloke... No, better say I enjoyed it, this was the first time just like yours apperantly, but I don't want to suck you off back."</p><p>"You don't??"</p><p>"Were you expecting me to?"</p><p>"Ahm... I just assumed that you were at least somewhat interested in it."</p><p>"Nope. Getting a blowy - yes, please; giving one - no, thanks." Harry groaned irately. Seamus grinned. "Disappointed?"</p><p>"I was already imagining you giving me head too. I mean in the past few minutes."</p><p>"No, sorry, can't do," he said shrugging and chucked the dildo. It hit the half-open window, making it swing fully open, and fell out. Harry slowly turned his head to Seamus and looked at him with incredulity, his lips pursed. "What? You can conjure another one..."</p><p>"Exactly, it was a nonstandard temporary conjuration, so it won't dissolve for several weeks!"</p><p>Seamus grinned. "Who cares? You don't need it anymore."</p><p>"Well of course I can conjure another one easily, but -"</p><p>"No, I mean if you want to" - he made air-quotes - "practice - you can just... Oh, wait, I haven't even asked - did you like it? Giving me a blowjob I mean." Harry blushed nodding. "Then just ask me, instead instead of giving head to a toy. I at least would appreciate it."</p><p>"And a toy can't cum," Harry mumbled.</p><p>"Exactly. That wasn't just eating Hermione out that you liked."</p><p>"I didn't think anybody was watching, that sofa was facing a corner. It was my only way to taste real cum that wasn't my own."</p><p>"And whose it was by the way?"</p><p>"Dunno..." said Harry but his cheeks reddened.</p><p>"Right, somebody came on Hermione and next second you eat his cum and you didn't notice who it was between her legs moments before?"</p><p>"So you've seen me do it, but didn't see who was there on top of her before?"</p><p>"Didn't pay much attention until then."</p><p>"How did you even see it? There was nobody close, I'm sure I looked around."</p><p>Seamus grinned. "There was one shy witch from ravens that wanted to blow me but didn't want to be seen, so we did it disillusioned in that very corner, we went there so nobody would stumble into us. It provided a good view for me how you played with cum - smudging it on Hermione and then licking it off. Licking semen out of her bellybutton is hardly can be called eating her out, so it brought me on the idea."</p><p>Harry put his hand over his face. "God, I want to just die."</p><p>"Hermione knows, right?"</p><p>"Yes. She was the only one who knew for several years. It was her who taught me to conjure toys." Harry pulled out his wand and said, "Accio dildo I just conjured." Few seconds later dirt-covered fake cock soared through the window and flopped before Harry and he vanished it nonverbally. "Imagine somebody stumbling on it tomorrow?"</p><p>Seamus shrugged. "So what?"</p><p>"We do know that it hasn't been used. I think it's time for you to be a little more responsible."</p><p>"Channel Hermione much?"</p><p>"As we all should do sometimes. You in particular."</p><p>Seamus grinned. "If I was as her, I wouldn't have asked you to blow me like that. Alcohol or not."</p><p>"I can't believe that I did it in front of Ron and Neville... And on my first time!"</p><p>"You're Harry Potter. You've vanquished You-know-who. You may suck whosever cock you want. If you want we can do it next Friday at the Party. I don't care. Maybe there's not only me who's willing to get a blowjob from you. If you're interested that is."</p><p>"Yes, very funny. I don't even know how I'll look these two" - he motioned with his head to the door - "in the eyes tomorrow. Want me to add another few dozens to that list?"</p><p>"Going to Obliviate them?"</p><p>"Right, Lockhart's ward lacks new patients..."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"No, it's too dangerous to do it so frivolously. Can't believe you even suggest something like this."</p><p>"Your call."</p><p>"My? Don't you feel a little bit responsible?"</p><p>"Huh? For what?"</p><p>"Come, on. You practically forced your cock into my mouth!"</p><p>"What?! I asked and you opened your mouth."</p><p>"I was just stunned by the question. You could've asked me in private and I would've gladly sucked you off!"</p><p>"Sorry. We all a bit inebriated. You could've just pushed me away. But you started to actually suck, so it's not like you didn't want to do it."</p><p>"Imagine a well-groomed nice-looking twat being pressed to your mouth for the first time, would've you been able to resist?"</p><p>"Sorry, okay, was my bad. And I guess asking to skull-fuck you in front of them was also not the best thing to do."</p><p>Harry chuckled. "Maybe... Believe it or not, but by that point I completely forgot that we weren't alone. I've been wanking thinking about it for so long."</p><p>"Really? You mean going down on me?"</p><p>Harry blushed once again. "Well, not necessary. But because you always gallivant around naked to or out of the bathroom. You have no shame and it isn't unusual to see you hard in mornings when you don't wear pyjamas and stuff, and..." Harry bit his lip.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>Harry sighed. "Well, you have the nicest cock in our room. As the parties began, I sort of was able to see everybody with a hard on and compare. It's so... I dunno. Gorgeous?"</p><p>"Keep it up and I'm going to get hard again."</p><p>"And you're saying that you're only into witches?!"</p><p>"Even if it's a bloke who speaks flatteringly about my cock it's bound to produce an effect."</p><p>Harry's eyes went wide as he remembered. "You also called me cute! While I was -"</p><p>"Ehm... I don't even know why I said it to be honest... Oh, completely forgot - thanks, it was nice to face-fuck you with an audience and you deep-throat so darn well. You practice with that pink thing wasn't for naught."</p><p>Harry easily caught onto the change of subject, and wondered whether it was intentional, because it wasn't unusual for Seamus to talk like that. "I can't believe we're having this conversation."</p><p>"Sorry-sorry..."</p><p>"No, it's not like I don't like hearing this... But you said that you're straight and..."</p><p>"Harry, we have one party a week and I don't have a girlfriend. Do you think there's a chance of me saying no to a blowjob even from a bloke? It's either that or wanking. And you can take me to the balls, which barely anyone else can. And you swallow. The only minus is that you aren't a girl, but I can overlook it if we're taking about blowjobs. And it doesn't mean that I won't like a regular blowy, you may spit or I can not finish in your mouth. Whatever works for you. If you're interested."</p><p>"I think you still might be a bit bi."</p><p>"Nah... I'm not."</p><p>"You called me cute!"</p><p>"I've said already, I don't even know what made me say that."</p><p>"Nobody called me that before."</p><p>"I'll call you cute again if you'll look up at me from below," he said wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>"I don't want it like that. Say it if you feel like it, not just because I like hearing it."</p><p>Seamus grinned. "Then give cute blowjobs."</p><p>"I'll try."</p><p>"So that means that you're going to do it again?"</p><p>"Ehm... Yes? But I want to try giving a handjob too. I haven't even touched your cock with my hands today."</p><p>"Brilliant! Handjob, blowjob, whatever. Just ask me when you want to do it. I'm going to be available at once."</p><p>"No. Better you be the one who asks."</p><p>"Huh? You're kidding?"</p><p>Harry blushed. "I like being asked. Just like today. Only next time without others watching."</p><p>Seamus stared at him with wide eyes. "God damn it!"</p><p>"What?" said Harry confused.</p><p>"I... I can't hardly believe it, but I thought again that you were kinda cute just now."</p><p>Harry's blush deepened and he turned away, his heart beating quicker.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dirty talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From here on editing by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyotia">Pyotia</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry just got out of the shower and was about to return to the dorm room as the door opened and Seamus froze in the doorframe, startled by Harry.</p><p>Harry looked him over and said, "Morning." Seamus nodded. "Now that you know that I'm bi, can you maybe not stroll around completely starkers?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Well, I just gave you a reason."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Come on, don't play dumb. It's turning me on. Especially when you're like this." Harry pointed at Seamus' morning wood.</p><p>"You know I can't help it."</p><p>"But you can wear something, right? You even sleep in pyjamas now while it's winter, so why take them off right after getting out of bed?"</p><p>"Habit... It's three of you who are too uptight. Anyway, where were you yesterday all day?"</p><p>"London."</p><p>"What?! Isn't it against the rules to leave Hogwarts?"</p><p>"Let's see somebody try and stop me," Harry said with a smirk.</p><p>"Well, yeah..."</p><p>"Had to get away from you all for a day."</p><p>"Does it" - he glanced down at himself - "really turn you on?"</p><p>"It does."</p><p>"What about what we talked about that night in here?"</p><p>"Maybe be more specific?"</p><p>"You haven't even said how often I can ask you to... You know..."</p><p>Harry blushed. "It's your call."</p><p>"So what, if I ask you to get on your knees right now, you would?"</p><p>Harry looked down and nodded meekly. Seamus without a word turned on his heels and left back to the room, leaving Harry a little perplexed. But only seconds later he returned with a pillow and dropped it on the floor. He then shut the bathroom door and closed the latch. Harry was a bit surprised by this, but he quickly collected himself and after taking a step towards the pillow, he lowered to his knees onto it.</p><p>"Merlin, you're eager."</p><p>"So what of it?!" Harry said flustered.</p><p>"Nothing..." said Seamus walking past him towards the shower.</p><p>"Hey! Where are you going?" Harry said with annoyance looking back. "Was this only to tease me more?!"</p><p>"Ah... No. Wait a bit. I'll be quick," he said closing the opaque glass door.</p><p>"Just use a cleaning spell!"</p><p>"Two minutes." Harry heard him say before the sound of the water gushing cut him off.</p><p>Harry grumbled, his heart was beating wildly with excitement. In order to distract himself from the current situation, Harry attempted to think of something that wouldn't turn him on any more than he already was. He remembered the last astronomy lesson from professor Sinistra and started to name the moons of each planet.</p><p>Seamus was indeed quick. Harry was just trying to remember Neptune's third moon as Seamus opened the door, letting out the steam, and stepped out. Harry without waiting pointed his wand at him and barely a moment later Seamus was dry.</p><p>"Hey!" said Seamus as his hand was reaching for a towel. "I don't like drying myself with magic!"</p><p>"You didn't. I cast it. I'm not waiting anymore!"</p><p>Seamus chuckled, then turned and made a few steps towards Harry. His cock, that over the past few minutes had gotten limp, was once again slowly filling out. Harry didn't even wait until Seamus reached him - he grabbed the semi-hard organ as Seamus was making his last step.</p><p>"Merlin, Harry, it's Sunday, we don't have to hurry."</p><p>"Shut up," mumbled Harry not raising his eyes, his cheeks reddened, stroking the cock slowly.</p><p>Seamus was about to retort, but Harry pulled back the foreskin on the almost fully hard cock and took it in his mouth. For the first few seconds Harry just held it not moving, then as if remembering what this was all about, naturally he never missed a moment of it and was just savouring the feeling, he started to suck it gently.</p><p>Seamus sighed audibly. "Blowjobs are the best... It's nice to have one now on a sober head..." Harry hummed in response without stopping. "You know, it was my old fantasy - to get a blowjob when I'm hard first thing in the morning." Harry felt elated for a moment before Seamus added. "From a witch of course." Harry grumbled mentally. "But I never even considered a wizard doing it. Now though, I barely see a difference. I mean I see that you're not a witch, but still feels great. So who cares?"</p><p>It was different - this time Harry was fully present and in control. Despite the fact that he liked how Seamus face-fucked him, this, what was happening now, was just so darn NICE! Just so nice. Harry wasn't able to come up with a better word to describe it. His own cock was almost painfully hard, he without breaking the pace pulled his underwear down a little, releasing himself. He was about to grab it to stroke, but then with all his willpower forced himself not do it just now.</p><p>"So I can do whatever I want?"</p><p>"Define whatever."</p><p>"May I touch your balls?"</p><p>"Cock, balls, they are at your full disposal."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Just... You're a bloke, I dunno if I have to mention it - just don't squeeze them too hard."</p><p>"I do have a set too, you know?" Harry grinned and cupped Seamus' sack. "Smooth balls are something..."</p><p>"I keep them that way so there's a higher chance of some witch playing with them." Seamus combed through Harry's hair. "You're like a kid in a toy-store."</p><p>Harry looked up grinning. "I've been looking at toys like this for years through a glass-case, and now I can hold them in my own hands... And my mouth..."</p><p>Harry leaned forward, wet cock sliding over his forehead, and gave each ball a tiny kiss. Then opened his mouth a bit and sucked on the left one a bit, without taking it into his mouth. Satisfied with that, Harry pulled his tongue out, pressed it between the balls and then slowly moved it up the shaft, until he reached the glans before resuming sucking on them.</p><p>"In a million years it would've never occurred to me that some day my cock might end up in your mouth."</p><p>"Why?" Harry said a little miffed, continuing to stroke the shaft. "What's wrong with my mouth?"</p><p>"Nothing. I didn't mean it like that. It's just... Well, putting aside that you're a bloke. Even though I did live with you in the same room for years, you're still Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived and stuff."</p><p>"Ahm... I don't get it."</p><p>"I meant to say that you're here" - he raised his hand as high as he could - "and I'm here" - he tapped his hip.</p><p>Harry grinned. "I think you got it backwards."</p><p>"No, I mean -"</p><p>"Yeah-yeah... I got it. You don't have to look at it like this. Besides, you've said yourself - I vanquished Voldemort, so I can suck whoever's cock I want, right?"</p><p>"Well, yes, from your point of view. If not for the Firewhiskey, I wouldn't have dared not just do it, but even ask... And I ended up doing what I did in front of two people!"</p><p>Harry grinned. "Well, there's no taking it back now. I talked to them this morning and asked not to spread around what they've seen."</p><p>"You think they are going to keep mum?"</p><p>"Ron? Neville? Of course I'm sure they will. And what's with that 'doing what I did'? Say it like it is - you fucked my mouth."</p><p>Seamus put left hand over his eyes. "Merlin, Harry."</p><p>"The phrasing didn't bother you the other night."</p><p>"Because I wasn't thinking clearly."</p><p>"Forced me to swallow your whole cock," Harry said slowly, starting stroking quicker.</p><p>"Come on..."</p><p>"And not just once, over and over... Forced your fat cock down my throat... And I liked it." Harry grabbed the lower part of the shaft with his second hand, now both were covering all the length.</p><p>"You did?"</p><p>"Would I be down on my knees in front of you right now if I didn't?"</p><p>"M-makes sense."</p><p>"But the question is, did you like it?"</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"Fucking my mouth."</p><p>Each time Harry spoke, he punctuated it by squeezing both hands a little more; he also started to wring his hands from time to time.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Wanna do it again?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Fuck Harry Potter's face?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Does it turn you on? When I talk about it."</p><p>"It does."</p><p>"Or you rather I shut up?"</p><p>"No... Keep talking..."</p><p>"So you want to hear as I remind you how snugly your cock fits in my throat?"</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>Harry swiped his thumb on the glans back and forth. "Would it be nice to fill my mouth with cum again?"</p><p>"Sure..."</p><p>"Or maybe you'd prefer finishing straight down my throat?"</p><p>"The second."</p><p>"But that way you wouldn't be able to see a mouthful afterwards. And I know you like it. At least with witches."</p><p>"Still."</p><p>"Keep me pressed to your crotch... So I wouldn't be able to get away."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And then feed me your cream, straight from the source as you put it the other day."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"So I won't even be able to spit it out."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"But I wouldn't spit even if you finish in my mouth. Good boys swallow, and I am a good boy, right?"</p><p>"You are..."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes," he said combing through Harry's hair. "A very good boy."</p><p>Harry smiled widely. "And not just today."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"Because a mouth that can take the cock of your size shouldn't stay idle."</p><p>"It shouldn't..."</p><p>"I think I talked enough and it's time to shut me up."</p><p>"No... I'm getting close... Keep talking..."</p><p>"That's what I meant. You can't shut me up with a limp cock, right?"</p><p>Without waiting for a response Harry took both hands off the cock and with one movement swallowed it whole. At first, as always, it felt a bit off, as his body tried to show its physical displeasure; but as Harry moved back and forth ignoring it, after a few strokes his training kicked in and the sensation subsided. Each time his forehead bumped into Seamus's stomach.</p><p>As Harry felt a hand at the back of his head, he thought that Seamus wanted to take control like last time, but he only pressed Harry to his crotch. It took Harry a moment to realise that Seamus was cumming. Having the cock so deep in his throat seemed to rob him of the actual sensation of Seamus cumming; Harry was almost peeved because of it, but then he realized that he was able to feel the surges of cum that travelled through the shaft just with his tongue.</p><p>Seamus took his hand away only after a couple of seconds, and Harry pulled back himself. Holding just the tip in his mouth Harry grabbed the shaft and started to stroke it slowly. Only a tiny bit of cum spurted onto his tongue, which Harry didn't hesitate to swallow.</p><p>Finally, Harry released the cock, gave the glans a peck and dropped down on his haunches. He looked up, smiling widely. "So, how is this as a start of the day in comparison to an average day?"</p><p>"Best morning ever!"</p><p>"Yes, blowing your rocks off first thing in the morning tends to brighten the whole day." Seamus noticed a movement and looking past Harry's face, down, saw that Harry was stroking his own cock. "You're wanking?"</p><p>Harry for some reason glanced down at himself, as if to make sure, then again looked up, not stopping his hand. "I sure am."</p><p>"Wait, last time, did you wank in the bathroom too? Afterwards as you -"</p><p>"Pfff... After having given my first ever real blowjob, while still having soapy taste of your cum in my mouth? You bet I have wanked. Came in less than a minute. I even wanked thinking about it the next morning."</p><p>"Ehm... Soapy taste?"</p><p>"Well, cum does taste a bit like soap."</p><p>"No it doesn't!"</p><p>Harry grinned. "How do YOU know that?"</p><p>Seamus shrugged nonchalantly. "I tried mine a bit. Just to know what witches have to deal with." Seamus chuckled. "Now wizards too. Anyway, it's a bit bitter and salty."</p><p>"Nah... If we're talking about just a drop, then yes. But after having a whole mouthful of it, it does leave slightly soapy taste in the mouth."</p><p>"Mmm... Okay then." Seamus pointed down at Harry's crotch - Harry didn't stop wanking while they talked. "Should I help you maybe?"</p><p>Harry wasn't in any state of mind to refuse. He immediately stood up, not entirely sure though what Seamus meant by help. Seamus didn't make him wait and grabbed his cock. The grip wasn't ideal, it clearly showed that before this moment Seamus hasn't held anybody else's cock, but Harry decided not to comment on that and just enjoyed the handjob. After all, if counting real cocks, Harry also held only one in his hand besides his own.</p><p>It didn't take long. Harry didn't try to hold it off, and leaned forward so his forehead met Seamus' shoulder, Harry came, letting out several spurts on Seamus' left thigh. Seamus stroked him til Harry was spent, and then a bit awkwardly took his hand off.</p><p>"Guess it's a new for you, to have somebody else's cum on you," Harry said grinning.</p><p>"Not really..."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"Few accidents happened. At the Party I mean, you know?" Harry nodded, immediately relaxing again. "You have your wand." He motioned towards Harry's left forearm that had a holster on. "Just vanish it."</p><p>"Maybe I'll get rid of it some other way?" Harry got back down on the pillow and looked up expectantly.</p><p>It took Seamus a moment to realize what Harry was silently asking. "You mean you want to..."</p><p>Harry nodded. "Mind?"</p><p>"Mmm... No..."</p><p>Harry grabbed Seamus' thigh just above the knee, leaned closer and started slowly licking his semen off him. After only a second a thought struck Harry as to how exactly was he supposed to do it - slowly or fast? But before he came to anything in his jumble of thoughts, there was almost nothing left. He leaned down and licked off the longest strand. Then pulled his wand, and nonverbally cast a cleaning charm on the saliva-covered thigh.</p><p>Harry got up and took a deep breath, trying not to smile too widely, he met Seamus' eyes.</p><p>"Well... Okay then, I guess?" said Seamus.</p><p>"Thanks, mate."</p><p>Seamus snorted. "Thank you!" Harry grinned. "Wait a second! Didn't you say that you... I mean about last time as you licked cum off Hermione, you said that it was because you wanted to do it because that wasn't your own."</p><p>"Yes. So?"</p><p>"But this" - he motioned to his thigh - "was your cum."</p><p>Harry smiled a little, blushing once again. "Licking it off YOU makes an entirely different thing out of it."</p><p>"Well, okay, if you say so."</p><p>"Remember what you said two days ago about your orientation?"</p><p>"Huh? That I'm straight?"</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"What AND? I am straight."</p><p>"Then why did you grab my cock?"</p><p>"You wanted it, right? Was it bad?"</p><p>"No, I liked it of course. Answer the question."</p><p>"You made me cum so it's only fair for me to help you as well."</p><p>"God... You don't have to do it just because you think it's one-sided. I mean, if you WANT to give me a handjob, I'm happy to let you, but not for this reason."</p><p>"What difference does it make?"</p><p>"All the difference."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Behind the humpbacked witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p># a month later</p><p>"Well yes, you already said that you never had a girlfriend," said Harry.</p><p>"Then what are you asking?" said Seamus.</p><p>"You have had sex with multiple witches every week for the past one and a half years!"</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"And you're saying that you never kissed one?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Not once your tongue touched one of a witch?"</p><p>"Right."</p><p>Harry stared at him dumbfounded. "Why?!"</p><p>"Because it's weird."</p><p>"How can you say that if you've never even tried?"</p><p>"Well, it looks weird, that's enough for me."</p><p>"But feels actually good."</p><p>Seamus looked at him skeptically. "What can be good about it? Sex is good because it's sex, including oral of course. But what snogging has to do with this? It can't be good if it doesn't involve genitals. Snogging is just a precursor to sex. I don't need it if I already can have sex."</p><p>"God, Seamus... I don't even know what to say to this..."</p><p>"Because I'm right."</p><p>"Not even close! Your wrongness is just on the whole another level." Seamus rolled his eyes. "Haven't you seen lots of pairs, I don't mean actual items, but... Let's call them temporary ones at the Party, haven't you seen some of them kissing while they fuck?"</p><p>"I have. So? It's their business."</p><p>"You just HAVE to try it for yourself."</p><p>"I dunno... I don't really feel like it."</p><p>"You're acting like a moron." Seamus shrugged nonchalantly. "I'd understand you saying this if you tried and didn't like it, but not now. So this Friday go and snog with some witch."</p><p>"Nah..."</p><p>"Yes. Do it."</p><p>"It's kinda embarrassing."</p><p>"Huh? I've seen you eating a witch out a few days ago. But doing the same... Well not the same, but a bit similar, to her mouth is embarrassing?"</p><p>"Well it's going to be like my first time all over again. And that what is embarrassing."</p><p>"Since when Seamus Finnigan gets embarrassed about anything?"</p><p>"That's a completely different thing!"</p><p>"So what is your plan? Not to kiss anyone for the rest of your life because you happened to have sex before your first kiss?"</p><p>"I don't have a plan."</p><p>"That is painfully apparent."</p><p>"If you're so, for Merlin knows what reason, adamant that you want me to kiss somebody, let's just kiss. And then you'll stop bugging me and I'll be able to say that it's all rubbish."</p><p>"But you don't want to kiss me."</p><p>"Mate, that's exactly my point! I don't want to kiss any witch either. A mouth is a mouth. What difference does it make? At least it wouldn't be embarrassing."</p><p>Harry squinted at him, trying not to shout back at him that no straight person would ever say such thing. "Why wouldn't it be embarrassing doing it with me?"</p><p>"Because we're friends. I mean... Come on, do I need to spell it out?" Harry nodded unperturbed. "I know you and... Well, it's... It's easier to talk to you frankly. That's why."</p><p>"There's no talking involved in kissing." Seamus huffed. "Okay, come on." Harry grabbed Seamus' wrist and tugged him behind himself.</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"I have a perfect place for this."</p><p>"What?" he said smirking and yanked his arm out of Harry's grip, stopping. "Going to teach me how to kiss?"</p><p>"Seems like it."</p><p>Seamus stared at him for a bit then sighed. "Okay. Lead the way..."</p><p> </p><p>As they reached a statue of the witch with a hump Seamus said irately. "We've been going all this bloody way for this?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Any broom-closet would've sufficed."</p><p>"Shut up." Harry tapped the witch's hump and a passage opened up.</p><p>Seamus groaned. "Oh, come on... More walking?"</p><p>"No." Harry motioned with his hand for him to step inside.</p><p>As the entrance closed, they were enveloped in complete darkness.</p><p>"I don't have my wand."</p><p>"We're fine like this. It's flat for more than 50 steps, so don't worry," Harry whispered.</p><p>"Why do you whisper?" Seamus said quietly. "Can someone hear us in here?"</p><p>"Ah... No. Just a habit," Harry said in a normal voice.</p><p>"So, what now?"</p><p>"We're going to kiss."</p><p>"Just like that?"</p><p>"Do you need something?"</p><p>"I... I've seen it, but I don't really know what to do."</p><p>"Don't think about it. Just go with the flow or maybe copy what I do. Just don't bite off my tongue."</p><p>"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Any other advice? Maybe that I shouldn't poke fingers into your eyes?"</p><p>"Yep. That too."</p><p>"Cast Lumos, will you. I can't even see you."</p><p>"What do you need to see me for? I'm right here."</p><p>"I don't even see your face, so your mouth too. How do you expect me to aim?"</p><p>Harry chuckled and put his hands on Seamus' shoulders and stepped closer. Harry was short, so in the past it meant that if he didn't lean a bit down, he was at most face-to-face with a witch who he was kissing with, now though, he realized that he had to stand on his tiptoes and this felt a bit weird.</p><p>Harry titled his head left and gently pressed his lips to Seamus'. Seamus immediately pursed his lips tightly. Harry nibbled on them, trying to make Seamus relax, but after a bit he pulled back.</p><p>"It's like you're trying to hold your breath underwater. Relax."</p><p>"I..."</p><p>"Or just say that you don't want to do this."</p><p>"I already said fifty times that I don't want to kiss."</p><p>"Nope, I meant with me. This Friday ask... Oh! You can ask Hermione! You know her, she won't judge you."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"No? Why not?"</p><p>"Just because! It's you who's best friends with her, I only know her. We came here to kiss, let's try again. I'll try to be more relaxed or whatever."</p><p>Harry again pressed his lips against Seamus' and started nibbling on them, this time they felt soft, though Seamus was not even trying to move. Harry opened his mouth a bit, and swiped his tongue between Seamus' lips, touching his teeth. But then Harry again pulled back.</p><p>"Come on, make at least a little effort!"</p><p>"You said you're going to teach me. Where's the teaching?"</p><p>"I said to try doing the same thing I do."</p><p>"No, you said go with the flow. I don't feel any flow."</p><p>"Are you being purposefully obtuse?" Seamus huffed. "Try to kiss me back. Be more explorative. I'm not your grandmother, right? Open your mouth at the very least! And don't be a statue. ... Oh! I know! Pretend my tongue is a clit."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"Exactly what I said."</p><p>"The idea makes me feel weird."</p><p>"Me as well. Get over it. Or we can stop and this Friday you -"</p><p>"I said 10 times already that it would be too embarrassing!"</p><p>"Now I finally start to understand why..."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I'd have more fun kissing with Moaning Myrtle."</p><p>"Okay, this time I'll try to make an effort."</p><p>Their mouths once again connected. Bit by bit Seamus was becoming less and less tense and soon it became just a normal french kiss, even though still a bit awkward from Seamus' part, but not surprising, considering it was his first ever kiss. Harry felt Seamus' hands sneak around his waist and pressed him closer to himself. That's when Harry decided to pull back.</p><p>"So?" Harry said and waited but got no answer. "Are you going to say something or what?"</p><p>"I... This was much better than I expected! I mean, I didn't expect anything good at all!"</p><p>"Sometimes I think that you're like this on purpose."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Forget it."</p><p>Harry heard a distinct sound of Seamus grinning before he asked, "Mind kissing some more?"</p><p>They snogged for several more minutes. This time it was Seamus who pulled back. "I'm hard!"</p><p>"Well, me too. What did you expect?"</p><p>"From kissing?"</p><p>"Come on, don't tell me you didn't know that kissing makes you hard."</p><p>"Mmm... Okay, even if so. I'm kissing with you. You're a bloke. If kissing makes a bloke hard, I can understand why you are, but why me too?"</p><p>Harry snorted. "You'll figure it out eventually..."</p><p>"What's with the tone? ... I'm not a complete moron, alright?"</p><p>"Sometimes I have strong doubts on that part."</p><p>Seamus huffed. "Are you hinting that I'm not straight?"</p><p>"Well, of course you aren't! Open your eyes!"</p><p>"My eyes are wide open. I just don't understand why you're so sure about it."</p><p>"Seamus, come on! Face the obvious already."</p><p>"I still think I'm straight."</p><p>"Oh, really? ... Let's remember how it started - no straight bloke would've asked me for a blowjob after fucking several witches. But okay, you might've been too horny from that potion to care, even though it works more on the body than mind. But less than two days later you wanted the same. And not just that, if it was the exact same blowjob, you still might've imagined some girl in my stead, but -"</p><p>"I didn't imagine anybody."</p><p>Harry smirked. "Plus one point to me. That time I talked and a lot, and it turned you on - doesn't sound overly straight to me. Then odd blowjobs now and then for over the past month and now this."</p><p>"This? This what?"</p><p>"Do you think a straight wizard would come here to have his first kiss with ME. Mouth is a mouth and there's no difference - your words. You sometimes think and say that I'm cute. Should I keep going?"</p><p>"But-but... I don't want to have anal sex even with witches."</p><p>"Ehm... Okay? If we start saying random stuff about ourselves, then I don't like green socks."</p><p>"I'm serious here! Not with witches nor with wizards!"</p><p>"Is this your argument against being bi?"</p><p>"Well of course! Isn't it a given to be bi?"</p><p>Harry snorted. "Who told you that?"</p><p>"Common sense."</p><p>"Shitty common sense you've got, mate." Seamus grumbled. "I don't eat mutton, am I a vegetarian because of that? - No. Besides, I don't want to do anal either."</p><p>"Really?!"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"But... But..."</p><p>"No butts. Literally."</p><p>"So how those people even have sex?"</p><p>"Those people? Those people are you and me."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"However they want. We can... Just if we take us as an example - I can give you blowjobs, you... Well, you've given me a handjob once. But we can see how it goes. Besides, we, unlike folk that only into men, can fuck some witches from time to time, together or separately."</p><p>"And that's going to be enough?"</p><p>"I won't lie and say that I don't want to get a blowjob from you. But if you don't want to, I don't mind. I can get them at the Party for instance."</p><p>"Hm... Unlike anal, I don't mind trying at least. I mean in theory... You like going down on me so much... And kissing turned out to be so good, maybe I'll like that too?"</p><p>"Sure..."</p><p>"Am I really not straight?"</p><p>"Does the thought of me going down on you excite you?"</p><p>"Are you kidding? Of course it does!"</p><p>"Here's your answer."</p><p>"This isn't an answer!"</p><p>"It is."</p><p>"No! Every person in their right mind would feel the same."</p><p>"Gods, no... If a bloke is straight, he doesn't want to get a blowy from another bloke."</p><p>"Oh, come on... Now you're just making things up." Harry tried not to sigh too audibly, but failed. "We're talking about getting one, not giving. You're not ugly or anything. Why would somebody refuse a blowjob from you? And a good one at that. It doesn't make any sense!"</p><p>"It doesn't make sense to YOU precisely because you are bi."</p><p>"I don't even want to suck a cock! How can a bi person be like that? Shouldn't I have the same attitude towards this as you have?"</p><p>"You know very well that some witches like to go down on their knees and some don't. The same thing applies to wizards."</p><p>"But I like eating witches out. I'm not crazy about it, but I still do like it, I get hard in the process after all. Doesn't it have to translate to wizards?"</p><p>"Seems like it doesn't in your case. Maybe you need to meet a right person. Or maybe you'll like it after you do it a few times. Who knows... Did you want to go down on a witch before you've actually done it?"</p><p>"I... I don't really remember. I must have."</p><p>"Or you did it in order to get a blowjob from one and only then grew to like it."</p><p>"Don't think I don't know what you're doing here."</p><p>"Huh? And what am I doing?"</p><p>"You want me to suck you off and that's how -"</p><p>"Stop right there. Yes, of course I'd like that, I already said as much, but no, I don't say all this for... Well, I just don't. Go and try it with some other bloke."</p><p>"You know very well that besides you I don't know anybody with such inclinations."</p><p>"I'm not going to argue about this. If you remember, I even said that I don't want a handjob from you when you were thinking that you owed me one. And now you accuse me of this? Come on!"</p><p>"Mmm... Sorry."</p><p>"Whether you embrace your bi-ness or not is more or less irrelevant to me." Harry blushed, and was once again glad that it went unnoticed. "We already established that you want to get blowjobs from me and I can get them from witches."</p><p>"So if I'm bi too, that means that we have to date?"</p><p>Harry sighed. "It's a shame that it's complete darkness and you're unable to see the incredulous look I'm having now. Of course not! You don't like me, okay, I can live with that. It's not always that two people like each other."</p><p>"Wait, does it mean that you do like me?"</p><p>"I had thought that me giving you handjobs and blowjobs, even letting you skull-fuck me on a regular basis over the past month, might've given you a clue."</p><p>"Yes, but that's just because you like giving head, is it not?"</p><p>"Well, partially yes. But I could've found other options for that if I REALLY wanted. If not in Hogwarts, then in muggle world. It wasn't a pressing issue, so I wasn't actively seeking."</p><p>"So you actually like me?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"I dunno. I just do."</p><p>"I... I don't feel the same."</p><p>"Big news... I get what I can."</p><p>"So you're okay with what we're having?</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"And want to snog with me?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"But I... Well, I also don't mind snogging. I sort of liked it."</p><p>"We can do this too."</p><p>"How can we snog and not date?"</p><p>"Is this... Do you actually expect me to answer?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"The same way if there are beans and potatoes on your plate, you may eat one and not the other."</p><p>"What's with all the food comparisons today?"</p><p>"So it has some chance to penetrate your thick skull."</p><p>"Thanks for the complement... Back to the snogging."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"How can we just snog?"</p><p>"How? The same way we have 15 minutes ago..."</p><p>"No, that was just ehm... Practice? I'm asking about doing it for its own sake. We're not dating after all."</p><p>"Just like that? What else do you need? I don't follow you here."</p><p>"But I always associated snogging with dating."</p><p>"That's your problem. Disassociate them then or something."</p><p>"I never even wanted to date somebody."</p><p>"I already know that you're weird."</p><p>"Hey! I'm more normal than you! You like having my cock in your mouth - doesn't it make you weird?"</p><p>"Not as an average bi bloke."</p><p>Seamus remained silent for some time, Harry was about to jokingly ask whether Seamus fell asleep, as Seamus said resolutely, "I'm going to do it! Not here and now, its dark and... Well, not now. But I'm going to try. Maybe it turns out to be like kissing."</p><p>"Ehm... You mean giving a blowjob?"</p><p>"Yes. What else?"</p><p>"Okay-okay. Just wanted to make sure."</p><p>"Why do you even like me?"</p><p>"Huh? I just do. I said it already."</p><p>"There are lots and lots of witches that are available to YOU."</p><p>"Well, to be honest I didn't like you as much until you... Well, let me put it this way, having your cock in my mouth made me like you much more. And now I've seen a whole new side of you."</p><p>"What new side?"</p><p>Harry blushed furiously, but Seamus wasn't able to see that. "For instance how you touch me."</p><p>"Touch you? You mean that one mini-handjob?"</p><p>"No... I mean as I go down on you."</p><p>"As I grab your head during blowjobs?"</p><p>"That too, but not really. I mean small gestures. Girls that I've dated never really made them and I... Well, witches did other things that I also liked a lot, but if we're talking you specifically - how you gently ruffle my hair, touch my cheek. I feel how you appreciate my blowjobs through these small gestures. And I like it a lot. Like really-really like it. I think that made me like you more."</p><p>"Why didn't you say this before?"</p><p>"You were insisting that you are straight. I didn't really believe it much, but still."</p><p>"It's like I'm using you."</p><p>"You are. And I like it."</p><p>"I knew that I was using you when I got blowjobs, but I was thinking that you were doing it just for blowjobs."</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"No. You don't JUST like giving blowjobs, you also like ME, as it turned out, so you're doing it for blowjobs and for me."</p><p>"Mmm... So?"</p><p>"So it's bad. And has to end."</p><p>"Excuse me, what?"</p><p>"From now on it's only snogging."</p><p>"The hell?!"</p><p>"That way we're going to be using each other to the same extent."</p><p>"Let me get this straight - I want to give head, you want to get head. But by some convoluted reasoning you decided to make us both worse off by refraining from it?"</p><p>"You didn't want to get handjobs from me because I thought it was going to be more fair. I think we have quite similar logic here."</p><p>"Not even close!"</p><p>"We can agree to disagree."</p><p>Harry huffed. "Or... You could try giving me a blowjob. That way, as you've put it, we would be using each other the same way."</p><p>"Yes. I'm going to try it then. And then we'll see."</p><p>Harry audibly breathed out. "And here I was already afraid that I'm going to be barred from your cock."</p><p>"You are for the foreseeable future. Until I'm ready to try giving you a blowjob."</p><p>"The hell?!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>